vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Junko Enoshima
Summary Junko Enoshima is a member of the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy with the title 'Ultimate Fashionista" for her impeccable fashion sense and ability to predict and set trends. In truth, her actual talent is "Ultimate Analyst", allowing her to understand her surroundings and other people in an instant. Bored with the mundanity of the society she knows inside out, she decides to experience something completely new by plunging the world into inescapable despair, causing the The Worst, Most Despair Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind as the leader of Ultimate Despair, being the true mastermind behind Monokuma and the events of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 8-C | Unknown, likely at least High 6-C Name: Junko Enoshima Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Female Age: 19 in Trigger Happy Havoc. AI Junko is only 2-3 years old. Classification: Human. Ultimate Fashionista, Ultimate Analyst, Ultimate Despair. Powers and Abilities: Empathic Manipulation off the charts via Brainwashing (can cause a crowd of people to kill each other of their own free will, and can cause a person to fall into ultimate despair), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can erase memories of periods of up to at least 2-3 years, Has control of almost everything inside the Neo World Program (with the only exception being the "Graduation" program, needing subects to do it for her), Slight Toon Force (survived most of her execution with no visible wounds before being squashed to death, and even then, her body still remained intact), Highly efficient in controlling Monokuma (When she's in control Monokumas can fight on par with people like Sakura and Akane and move faster than the natural eye) (Can possibly control even more Monokumas (or Monobeasts) at once as seen in Danganronpa IF and Danganronpa 2. Minimum number of Monokumas able to be controlled is shown to be over a hundred) Data Manipulation. Her analytical skills are so high that she practically has Precognition. Attack Potency: Human level | Building level | Unknown,' '''likely at least '''Large Island level' within the Neo World Program (Has nigh-absolute control of the program and everything within it, which includes a relatively large island, multiple distant islands, and outer space) Speed: Superhuman+ (Is comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure) | Supersonic (Can match Sakura Ogami in combat) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class 1 | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Building Class | Unknown Durability: At least Building level (Took "The Ultimate Punishment" to kill, which involved feats such as being electrocuted with enough force to liquefy, being hit by speeding trucks while being burned Alive, getting hit by countless baseballs at machine-gun fire rate, pounded by a bulldozer, sent into space and forcefully brought down all before dying under a crusher, any of which should have been more than enough to kill all members of the Danganronpa 1 cast, including Toko Fukawa) | Building level (Also has near infinite replacements) | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Longer while controlling Monokumas Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius. (See Feats) Weaknesses: Hates anything to do with hope. Will flip when facing someone with ultimate hope (such as Makoto). Purposely leaves flaws in her plans, so there is a small chance her plan will fail and she herself will be consumed by despair. Feats: Staged "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History", which was basically the apocalypse, and succeeded. Took over the Neo World Program and everything in it (with the help of Izuru Kamukura). Succeeded in staging three separate Mutual Killing games between so-called "symbols of hope". Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Key: Physically | As Monokuma | AI Junko Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Puppeteers Category:Danganronpa Category:Final Bosses Category:Artificial Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Precognition Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6